Black Shuck
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - " Alors, je vais te raconter l'histoire du Black Shuck. Les gens qui l'ont vu racontent que c'est un grand chien avec une fourrure noire et des yeux pourpres. Si tu le croise trois fois, cela signifie que tu mourras. " " Mama… Si le chien, il ne peut voir ses amis que deux fois, il ne se sent pas seul ? "


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

L'existence du _Black Shuck_ réside dans une légende britannique.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Tsuna x Hibari

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Black Shuck**_

Il y a très longtemps, quand les villes n'étaient encore que des petits villages, le fantastique et le surnaturel faisaient partie de la vie courante des paysans et villageois. Toutes les légendes et toutes leurs histoires sont désormais considérées comme du folklore, de simples pratiques culturelles. De notre temps, plus personne ne croyait à ces contes de fées, racontés pour effrayer les enfants ou pour les aider à rêver. Sorcières, magiciens, fées, trolls, lutins, nains… Tout ça était relégué au même rang que le Père Noël ou la Petite Souris dont on nie l'existence quand on est assez grand pour voir que dans la réalité, les princes charmants et les jolies princesses n'avaient rien de magiques et qu'il fallait se contenter d'amoureux et amoureuses de son âge, en espérant trouver la perle rare.

Aujourd'hui, ces légendes qui berçaient l'enfance de nos grands-parents et de nos arrières grands-parents, sont dénigrées, chassées pour prouver leur inexistence. Il n'y a plus aucune magie dans ces histoires que l'on raconte aux plus petits : les adultes eux-mêmes n'y croient plus, comment pourraient-ils faire rêver les plus jeunes ? Sans compter que de nos jours, les gosses grandissent de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'avant, on voyait la reproduction d'un point de vue scientifique à 14 ans, maintenant on expliquait cela à des gamins des classes de 6e année de primaire. Les enfants étaient littéralement privés de leur enfance et ils grandissaient bien trop vite.

Heureusement, dans des endroits reculés, petits villages perdus dans la campagne, les plus jeunes étaient encore bercés par les légendes de leur culture et ils participaient aux nombreux rituels qui permettaient d'apporter la chance et de chasser le mal.

Notre histoire débute dans un hameau de ce genre, en Grande-Bretagne. Tous les villageois avaient leurs origines sur ces terres : leurs familles s'étaient installées ici et n'étaient plus jamais reparties. Comme coupés du monde, on vivait là-bas comme dans l'ancien temps : les habits étaient filés et cousus par les mètres, les pères cultivaient leurs terres et s'occupaient des élevages, les garçons suivaient leurs pères à la trace et les filles rêvaient entre elles d'épouser le fils du maire. Tout le monde connaissait son voisin et même tout le reste du village à vrai dire. Vivant en autarcie, ils ne connaissaient pas la crise, ni les technologies. Mais une loi avait été signée il y a très longtemps, qui obligeaient les enfants à s'instruire et malheureusement, le dernier instituteur était décédé il y a peu d'un cancer…

Le maire du village avait écrit à des autorités supérieures pour les informer du drame et on leur promis de leur envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer. Ce fut ainsi que la famille Sawada arriva au village. Deux charmantes personnes : Nana était une femme douce et gentille, bonne cuisinière et généreuse, elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par les rares enfants de cette petite communauté ; Iemitsu était un homme fort qui semblait brutal aux premiers abords mais il avait la même gentillesse que sa femme et aimait beaucoup rire, très social et travailleur on l'apprécia énormément. On leur donna la maison du précédent instituteur ainsi que ses terres. D'habitude, c'était les villageois qui dédommageaient les instituteurs en nourriture et autres services puisqu'ils passaient tout leur temps à s'occuper des enfants, mais Iemitsu refusa qu'on les fasse ainsi vivre, à la place on l'aida à défricher le champ qui n'avait pas servis depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux époux se plièrent de bonnes grâces aux traditions du village et ils prenaient grand soin à les comprendre et à y participer. Certaines d'entre elles leur paraissaient étranges, mais seulement en tant qu'italiens : le choc des cultures dirait-on. Et eux-mêmes partageaient leurs propres rituels avec leur nouvelle famille : comme la crémaillère ou la danse de la tarentelle qui plût à tout le village. Ils s'étaient bien intégrés à la communauté et quand ils apprirent la venue d'un enfant, tout le monde leur offrit un présent pour le futur bébé. Le petit garçon qui vit le jour en octobre était autant attendu par ses parents que par sa très grande famille. On lui donna le nom de Tsunayoshi et malgré sa maladresse qui ne tarda pas à découvrir le monde avec l'enfant, il avait toujours un sourire radieux sur le visage. Nana était aux anges, les autres mères adoraient le pouponner, les pères le voyaient déjà jouer avec leurs propres fils et les autres enfants n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'il soit en âge de s'amuser avec eux.

« Mama… » Geignit le petit Tsuna dans son lit. « Encore une histoire ! »

« Hm… » Fit mine d'hésiter la jeune femme. « Bon, d'accord. Alors, je vais te raconter l'histoire du Black Shuck. » Elle se réinstalla sur le lit.

« Bl…Black Shuque ? »

« Shuck, Tsuna. C'est un chien noir aux yeux rouges. »

« Il vit dans la forêt ? »

« Non, c'est un être qui a fait sa niche dans l'autre monde. »

Le petit brun déglutit. Cela se voyait qu'il avait peur, mais il voulait être un courageux petit garçon et il serra son doudou de lion contre lui pour ne pas avoir peur.

« C'est une créature nocturne. Les gens qui l'ont vu et qui sont encore en vie, racontent que ce chien est de très grande taille, qu'il a une épaisse fourrure noire et qu'il est doté d'yeux pourpres. Il se dégage de lui une impression de froid, de découragement, et de désespoir. Si tu le croises trois fois, cela signifie que tu mourras. Le Black Shuck est un présage de mort. Donc si tu le vois, il faut fermer les yeux et reculer le plus loin possible ou alors fixer tes pieds pour ne plus le voir. »

Nana souriait avec amusement, elle était sûre d'avoir fait peur à son petit garçon préféré. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Il semblait vouloir poser une question, mais elle ne sortait pas. Surprise et voulant savoir ce qui tracassait son bébé, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'autorisa silencieusement à dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Mama… Si le chien, il ne peut voir ses amis que deux fois, il ne se sent pas seul ? »

« … » Nana ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle n'avait pas de réponses. « Tsuna… Tu es trop gentil. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire en embrassant son front, pour détourner la conversation.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les enfants se dirigeaient vers la grande forêt de pins qui bordait le village. Les garçons courraient devant et les filles marchaient tranquillement derrière. Connaissant parfaitement sa maladresse presqu'aussi légendaire que le Black Shuck – cette histoire le hantait depuis tout petit – il marchait à l'arrière, ne se risquant pas à courir et tomber à chaque racine malveillante. Les fillettes adoraient tout particulièrement le petit dernier de la bande, il était si mignon, ses cheveux étaient si doux et il était toujours d'accord pour les écouter ou jouer avec elles. Bien sûr Tsunayoshi s'amusait également avec les autres garçons du village, mais il n'arrivait jamais à les suivre quand ils faisaient les casse-cous, alors dans ces moments-là les demoiselles venaient lui apprendre leurs jeux.

D'ailleurs en ce moment, il faisait des couronnes de fleurs avec elles en continuant à avancer. Leur destination était la même de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser comme ça. Dix minutes après les garçons, les filles et Tsuna arrivèrent à la petite cascade de la forêt. C'était leur lieu de jeu préféré. Aussitôt le petit brun se rua vers l'eau pour aller sauter dedans comme ses amis avant lui, laissant sa couronne de fleurs à la petite Kyoko qu'il trouvait très jolie. Les filles gloussèrent en voyant ça : leur petit Tsuna était si innocent !

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à midi et les filles appelèrent les garçons qui se ruèrent presque sur elles : les demoiselles avaient préparé le repas avec leurs mères pour les partager avec leurs amis du sexe masculins. Généralement, dans ce genre de cas, une fillette donnait l'autre moitié de son repas au garçon qu'elle aimait, mais depuis que Tsunayoshi avait appris à cuisiner avec sa mère, cela avait grandement changé la donne : tout le monde voulait goûter la cuisine de l'apprenti de Nana, car cette dernière était une cuisinière reconnue dans tout le village. Et il faut dire que le petit brun avait le même don dans le sang. Ce dernier n'osait jamais dire non à ses amis, mais il n'y en avait jamais assez pour personne et encore moins pour lui qui finissait toujours avec une boite vide dans les mains, alors à leur tour, elles partageaient un bout de leur cuisine avec lui.

Pendant l'après-midi, Tsuna préféra rester avec les filles, il s'était bien dépensé le matin même et il se sentait fatigué. Il aurait bien voulu faire une sieste, mais il savait que s'il avait le malheur de baisser sa garde, il finirait les cheveux pleins de nœuds, de chouchous, de tresses et de fleurs. Cependant, ses amies semblaient déterminées à l'embêter et malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives de fuites, on l'immobilisa et elles s'amusèrent comme jamais. Mais pour une fois, cela avait une certaine esthétique : les mèches plus longues étaient tressées jusqu'à sa nuque avec des rubans au bout et des petites fleurs coincées entre les mèches, d'autres fleurs plus longues finirent parsemées dans ses cheveux et pas de chouchou cette fois-ci. Les garçons avaient rigolé et lui avaient dit que cela lui allait bien. Tsuna avait boudé et il avait chuchoté avec les filles que la prochaine fois ce serait leur tour. Ils avaient pris peur et ils avaient proposé à la place de jouer à Colin-Maillard.

Tsuna fut tout désigné pour être celui à qui on banderait les yeux, non pas parce qu'il était maladroit, mais qu'au contraire il était l'un des meilleurs à ce jeu, surtout en terrain familier. On lui plaça donc un tissu sur les yeux et on le fit tourner sur lui-même dix fois. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de monter dans les arbres ou de s'approcher trop de la rivière et de sa cascade, c'était leurs règles dans ce jeu. Dès que le petit brun eut fait ses tours, ils s'enfuirent tous et le regardèrent avancer avec assurance en évitant les arbres comme s'il pouvait les voir. Il trouva la moitié des garçons et toutes les filles, les reconnaissant tous. Il ne lui manquait que quelques autres garçons pour terminer son tour, mais quand il sentit un souffle dans son cou et qu'il se retourna, au lieu de rire, les enfants poussèrent des cris de terreur et il les entendit s'enfuir.

Avec l'expérience de toutes les histoires que lui racontait sa mère le soir, il savait que regarder une créature magique pouvait porter malheur, alors il résista à l'envie d'enlever son bandeau et au lieu de s'enfuir comme les autres, il se retourna lentement et tendit la main vers l'être derrière lui. Il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait au contraire tout excité. Ses doigts rencontrèrent au bout du long chemin qu'ils parcoururent, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas effrayer celui qui lui faisait face, une douce fourrure épaisse. Il la caressa lentement et il ne sentit qu'un léger tressaillement. Courageusement, il ramena sa main, en glissant sur la fourrure, le long de ce qui semblait être un cou. Il tâtait délicatement la créature qu'il ne voyait toujours pas et l'allégresse illumina son visage lorsqu'il reconnut les caractéristiques d'un canidé.

Il ôta son bandeau, oubliant tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire sa mère, ses yeux pétillaient de joie quand il les plongea dans les deux orbes rouges de son interlocuteur à la fourrure noire.

« Tu es un Black Shuck n'est-ce pas ?! Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé comment je pourrais devenir ami avec toi si je te voyais, puisque si je te vois trois fois, je mourrais. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution, je dois juste ne pas te voir ! Avec un foulard, ou quelque chose sur les yeux, cela ne serait plus un problème ! » Expliquait-il rapidement, une gaieté enfantine dans la voix. « Alors ! Alors… Je peux être ton ami ? »

 **oOoOoOo**

Tsunayoshi ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa le ciel bleu où les nuages voyageaient librement. Il tourna la tête et sentit sous sa joue, un doux pelage noir qui le fit sourire. Il se redressa lentement, libérant son ami qui lui avait servi de coussin pour sa sieste. Il lui sourit doucement et rigola :

« Je viens de faire un rêve marrant Kyoya ! Cela racontait le jour de notre rencontre, tu te rappelles ? Quand j'ai cru que tu étais un Black Shuck. »

« Hn » Lui répondit-on dans un grognement vexé.

Le châtain se retint d'éclater de rire. Mais c'était vrai que c'était drôle malgré tout : il était jeune à l'époque et il n'avait pas remarqué que son gros chien était en réalité un gros loup. Pour sa défense, il pouvait plaider qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite sa queue touffue, ses oreilles plus fines et plus longues, tout comme son museau. Et le loup lui avait rapidement montré son erreur pour l'avoir pris pour une vulgaire créature maléfique des ténèbres : il était bien plus qu'une telle bête, lui était intelligent, fort et puissant. Et aussi plus beau avait murmuré Tsuna en rougissant quand le loup s'était soudain transformé en séduisant et ravissant garçon de son âge. Il n'avait pas en face de lui un Black Shuck, mais un loup-garou, un vrai de vrai.

Mais cela n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires quand il était revenu au village très tard. Tout le monde avait été fou d'inquiétude, sa mère la première, et si devant les villageois il avait menti en disant qu'il avait attendu que la bête s'en aille pour revenir, une fois rentré chez lui il avait tout raconté à sa mère, pensant qu'elle partagerait son engouement. Mais le soulagement de son visage troqua sa place à l'effroi et elle avait fait promettre à son fils de ne plus aller voir cette créature. Tsuna n'avait jamais su mentir et il avait tenté plutôt de convaincre sa mère que le loup était gentil, que Kyoya n'était pas forcément très sociable mais qu'il avait beaucoup d'émotions en lui. Il y avait une dispute, aucun des deux Sawada n'acceptant de céder. Iemitsu n'arrivait pas à trouver son camp, car comme sa femme il avait peur pour son fils, mais en même temps il avait confiance dans le jugement de ce dernier.

Tsunayoshi avait fini par fuguer pour rejoindre son ami. Nana et Iemitsu avaient bien cru que plus jamais il ne le reverrait et que s'il n'avait pas été mangé par cette bête, il se serait enfui avec lui. Mais à leur grande stupeur, un jeune garçon était apparu à l'orée du village, un petit brun endormi sur le dos. En croisant son regard rouge, la mère Sawada sut tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire, mais elle ne trouva pas le courage d'avoir peur d'un si petit garçon, qui semblait si gentil et qui par-dessus tout, lui avait ramené son bébé.

Cependant, ce rapprochement entre la famille Sawada et le petit loup-garou, donnait plus d'occasion à Kyoya et Tsuna de jouer ensemble, mais surtout de se faire voir des autres villageois. Et sans surprise, la rumeur que le fils Sawada n'avait plus d'âme, qu'elle avait été capturée par un Black Shuck, fit le tour du village et avec diplomatie, le maire vint leur demander de quitter leur communauté. Ils avaient été chassés en douceur et quelque part ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance de vivre à leur époque, car même si le petit hameau était très tourné vers les rituels de leurs ancêtres, ils avaient appris la pacification et ils avaient banni les « chasses aux sorcières ». Pourtant, au lieu de retourner vivre en ville, ils s'installèrent très loin dans la forêt et bâtirent une maison près d'un chemin. Ils recommencèrent tout à zéro, cette fois vraiment coupés du monde, mais heureux de voir son fils sourire jour après jour grâce à son ami si spécial.

Tsunayoshi avait quinze ans, lorsque son père et sa mère moururent la même année d'un accident pour l'un – un arbre était tombé sur son père après une tempête qui avait fragilisé les troncs – et de maladie pour l'autre – une forte grippe avait emporté sa mère en hiver et il n'avait pas été capable d'aller chercher un médecin à cause de la neige. Il les avait enterrés et il avait fait son deuil. Mais il s'était repris car il savait que ses parents n'auraient pas voulu le voir abattu. Des fois, certains soirs, c'était particulièrement dur, mais il avait encore Kyoya pour lui remonter le moral. Le loup-garou était d'ailleurs venu vivre avec lui et Tsuna lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il n'avait jamais posé de questions à Kyoya sur sa propre famille, car il savait d'après les légendes que les loups garous abandonnaient leur progéniture dès qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher tout seul. Mais il savait aussi que le loup avait été très heureux de trouver une famille. Mais depuis quelques jours, celui-ci se posait des questions : son ami parlait de plus en plus de la ville, comme s'il souhaitait s'y rendre pour faire sa vie. C'était pourtant des terres hostiles qu'il ne connaissait pas et Kyoya ne le comprenait pas pour ça. Et plus particulièrement il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne ici et seul dans la forêt…

« Kyoya… J'y pense depuis un moment maintenant… Mais je crois que la ville est un meilleur endroit pour vivre. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit forcément s'y plaire, ça doit être très différent d'ici, mais pour des adolescents, je pense que c'est le meilleur choix. Je… Kyoya je vais monter en ville, tu voudras bien venir avec moi ? »

 **oOoOoOo**

« Tsunayoshi, je suis rentré. »

« Bon retour Kyoya. » S'exclama le châtain en venant à sa rencontre.

Le fier loup de maintenant vingt-quatre ans ne résista pas à sa bouille d'ange et le rapprocha de lui pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux en bataille du plus petit. Celui-ci rigola que ça chatouillait avant de se calmer quand il croisa le regard bleu sombre du noiraud virer au rouge. Il tendit le visage vers lui pour quémander un baiser que lui offrit bien volontiers son amant.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en arrivant dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres. Ils avaient débarqué comme des gamins de campagnes dans la plus grande ville de Grande-Bretagne, un choc gigantesque. Ils donnaient l'impression de venir d'un autre monde. Mais malgré tout ils s'étaient débrouillés. Ils avaient reçu l'aide de centres pour mineurs en difficulté et ils avaient réussi à se construire une vie. Kyoya était devenu agent de la loi et il était très célèbre dans le quartier qui n'avait jamais été aussi calme – pourtant c'était connu comme un coin pour dealeurs et junkies – tandis que Tsunayoshi avait ouvert un petit restaurant en bas de leur immeuble.

Le petit brun avait particulièrement bataillé à cause justement du quartier, mais ses compétences de cuisine que lui avait transmis sa mère avaient tôt fait de séduire de nombreux cœurs. Notamment ceux de femmes, ce qui avait fini par mettre en rogne Kyoya. Ce dernier avait fait comprendre à tout le monde que Tsunayoshi faisait partie de son territoire, le faisant peut-être de manière assez brutal alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de débuter leur relation, mais au final cela les avait rapprochés et les femmes étaient venues encore plus nombreuses pour saliver sur ces deux beaux mâles en couple. Et si certains homophobes s'étaient pointés aux heures creuses – à comprendre les heures où Kyoya n'était pas dans le coin – tous les habitués avaient compris ce jour-là que malgré ses sourires et son air innocent, Tsunayoshi Sawada pouvait se montrer aussi redoutable que son amant !

« Le dîner est prêt. » L'informa le plus jeune alors que son amant le laissait enfin respirer.

« J'aimerais mieux me dédier à d'autres choses avant. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse, qui faisait toujours craquer Tsunayoshi.

« Oh, je vois. » Fit celui-ci en caressant les épaules de son interlocuteur. « Nous allons donc remettre ce repas à plus tard… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Merveilleuse idée. »

Kyoya fondit sur ses lèvres et le poussa lentement jusqu'à leur chambre pour une autre nuit torride d'amour. Kyoya était le plus heureux des loups garous et Tsunayoshi aimait par-dessus tout son « Black Shuck ».

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Une histoire toute mignonne, un peu fluffy, avec du folklore, un peu de malheur et beaucoup de bonheur. On dirait un conte de fée ! lol

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au cinquième OS !

A bientôt !

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **5** mettant en scène le couple **Hinata x Kageyama** du manga **Haikyu!** **!** dans un One Shot ayant pour titre _**« Pansement** **»**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
